De pingüinos, mariposas y primeras veces
by Hikari Susumi
Summary: Las primeras veces son irrepetibles, a veces ridículas, en general emocionantes y siempre inolvidables. Curiosamente, las mejores primeras veces que Nagisa recuerda, han sido todas en compañia de Rei-chan [Serie de drabbles Reigisa]
1. Drabble I

****Disclaimer:**** El anime de Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita por una fan para el entretenimiento de otros fans, sin animo de lucro.

**Dedicado a**** vnagisa-s****enpai**** que me mostró el hermoso mundo de los nadadores homosexuales.**

* * *

><p>La primera vez que lo vio es algo que jamás olvidaría.<p>

Fue precisamente durante su primer día de clases en Iwatobi. En un principio estaba muy feliz de poder estar en la misma escuela que Haru-chan y Mako-chan pero ni siquiera había podido verlos en todo el día, estaba tan frustrado.

Así que al entrar al salón de clases y encontrar a sus ahora compañeros riendo felizmente y siendo «buenos amigos», no pudo evitar pensar que el universo se burlaba de él. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su lugar un tanto incómodo. No conocía a nadie, y tenía la sensación de que sería el único solitario ahí. Hasta que lo vio a él.

Ahí sentado junto a la ventana, ajeno a todo ese alboroto, había un chico, se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras se acomodaba las gafas con sutileza. A pesar de todo el barullo presente, el parecía estar muy concentrado, e incluso desprendía un aura de tranquilidad. Afuera se podían ver los cerezos floreciendo, señal del inicio de la primavera, y los mechones azules del chico se mecían suavemente a causa del viento. Por alguna razón, Nagisa no pudo apartar la vista de él.

Por un momento fue como si no existiera nadie más que aquél chico. Y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el corazón de Nagisa volvió a latir. Entonces comenzaron las clases.

El resto del día no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza y su vista instintivamente se dirigía hacia él.

Aun así, no fue capaz de hablarle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, soy Hikari Susumi, pueden llamarme HiSu, soy relativamente nueva en el mundo de la escritura de fanfics, éste es el segundo que publico, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.<strong>

**El fanfic consistirá en una serie de drabbles Reigisa basados en «primeras veces», para los que no sepan que son los drabbles, pues son escritos de menos de 500 palabras, así que lo siento pero no podré hacerlos más largos.**

**Publicaré todos los miércoles en honor a Free! y Free! Eternal Summer.**

**Si ven algún error, por favor avísenme y les agradecería mucho también si pudieran darme algunas ideas de «primeras veces» para futuros capítulos.**

**Con mucho amor**

**~HiSu (?)**


	2. Drabble II

****Disclaimer:**** El anime de Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita por una fan para el entretenimiento de otros fans, sin animo de lucro.

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Cuando descubrió que Ryugazaki-kun también iba en tren a la escuela, se llenó de una emoción indescriptible.<p>

Al encontrárselo, recordó la primera vez que lo vio, seguía leyendo el mismo libro con la misma tranquilidad de aquella vez, la única diferencia que encontró Nagisa fue que esta vez se encontraba de pie.

Visto desde abajo parecía aun más serio.

—Ryugazaki-kun, no sabía que ibas en tren a la escuela.

—Sí. —Tan distante como siempre.

—A propósito, quiero pedirte un favor, como compañeros de aula que somos... —Sabía que ya lo había rechazado, pero debía intentarlo.

—No entraré al club de natación.

Sería mentira el negar que tales palabras lo decepcionaron. El club de atletismo debía tener mucha suerte para tener a alguien como Ryugazaki-kun. En verdad les tenía envidia.

Cuando lo vio marchar se dio cuenta de que tal vez aquella charla no fue de lo más encantadora, pero sí fue el comienzo de algo maravilloso.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero que les esté gustando.<strong>

**Habrá algunos capítulos que se relacionen con el anime, como éste, pero es porque primero tiene que empezar a desarrollarse la historia, después comenzará a cambiar un poco el rumbo de la historia hacia uno más romántico èwé.**

**Con mucho amor**

**~HiSu (?)**


	3. Drabble III

****Disclaimer:**** El anime de Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita por una fan para el entretenimiento de otros fans, sin animo de lucro.

**Ah~, hoy es un lindo día ¿no creen?**

* * *

><p>Aquella vez, al leer el nombre en su casillero, sintió por primera vez que tenía una conexión con él. Ya no era sólo Ryugazaki, el chico del club de atletismo que aparentaba siempre seriedad, y que pareciera que podría seguir tranquilo incluso en medio del armagedón; era Rei, Ryugazaki Rei, el otro chico de su clase con nombre de chica. Tenían algo en común.<p>

Y por primera vez, Nagisa se sintió cercano a él.

...

—¡Rei-chan! —Le gustaba como se escuchaba aquello.

—¡¿Acabas de llamarme «Rei-chan»?!

—Puedes llamarme Nagisa.

—No somos tan cercanos.

—Podríamos ser más cercanos si te unieras al club de natación.

—No lo haré.

Si de algo estaba seguro Nagisa, era de que no se rendiría. En verdad quería tener más cosas en común con Rei-chan, quería que entrara al club de natación y que lo llamara por su nombre.

Lo que más deseaba ese instante, era acercarse a Rei-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé ustedes, pero yo en ese momento por poco y me vuelvo loca. Esos dos van a matarme algún día.<strong>

**Con mucho amor**

**~HiSu (?)**


	4. Drabble IV

****Disclaimer:**** El anime de Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita por una fan para el entretenimiento de otros fans, sin animo de lucro.

**Éste me quedó un poco más largo :3**

* * *

><p>—¡Rei-chan, almorcemos juntos!<p>

La mirada de Rei se desvió cautelosamente hacia él, se detuvo ahí por unos segundos y luego regresó de nuevo a su libro.

Como si quisiera ocultar algo, Rei dio su respuesta. Un murmullo, casi inaudible, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que Nagisa captará el mensaje:

—Haz lo que quieras.

Nagisa sonrió ampliamente, de su boca salió un leve sonido que delataba como su alma se llenaba de alegría. Como un suspiro, pero al revés . Trató de contenerse un poco para no saltar encima del chico, no quería que Rei-chan se incomodara y cambiara de opinión.

Comenzó a devorar con emoción el primero de su par de panes de crema Iwatobi. Cuando iba por la mitad del segundo se dio cuenta de que Rei-chan lo miraba. Le devolvió la mirada y sonrió, Rei sólo se sobresaltó un poco y volvió a enfocarse en su libro. Nagisa podría jurar que lo que vio en el rostro de Rei fue un ligero sonrojo.

Y sólo entonces se percató de algo.

—Rei-chan, ¿no vas a almorzar?

La mirada purpurea se dirigió a Nagisa, al libro, a Nagisa, y finalmente al libro. Rei frunció el ceño con frustración, para después suspirar con resignación, cerrar el libro y depositarlo sobre la mesa. De su mochila sacó una pequeña caja de almuerzo, cuidadosamente envuelta con un pañuelo naranja.

—Provecho —susurró el chico haciendo una reverencia con ambas manos juntas. Nagisa sólo observaba impaciente.

Al descubrir el contenido de la caja se sorprendió enormemente.

—¡Wow! Rei-chan, ¿preparaste todo esto tú solo?

—¡Por supuesto! —La expresión de Rei se transformó por completo. Ahora incluso estaba sonriendo. —Me costó un poco encontrar los ingredientes adecuados para lograr un balance, pero…

—Es hermoso —interrumpió Nagisa.

Si había algo hermoso, era la cara que puso Rei-chan al escuchar esas palabras. Y Nagisa estaba feliz de haberla causado.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues, realmente no sé qué decir, así que nos vemos a la próxima.<strong>

**Que tengan una buena semana.**

**Con mucho amor**

**~HiSu (?)**


	5. Drabble V

****Disclaimer:**** El anime de Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita por una fan para el entretenimiento de otros fans, sin animo de lucro.

**He estado ocupada esta última semana, disculpen si ha quedado un poco mediocre.**

* * *

><p>Cuando Nagisa vio como Rei-chan se hundía cada vez más profundamente en la piscina de Samezuka se sorprendió un poco, cuando vio que no salía, inmediatamente, esa sorpresa se convirtió en preocupación.<p>

Pero cuando vio la cara que tenía una vez fuera del agua, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Nunca antes lo había visto en ese estado, ni siquiera había cruzado por su mente la idea de que pudiera verlo así, y desearía no haberlo visto nunca.

Rei-chan estaba aterrado, y él era el único culpable.

Pudo haberlo dejado, pudo simplemente ignorarlo y haber seguido buscando otros miembros, pero insistió. Ni siquiera él mismo tenía claro el porqué, pero lo hizo.

Y ahora que lo veía de nuevo en el entrenamiento del club de atletismo pensó que no estaba del todo equivocado, y que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, no podía arrepentirse de nada. Todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos con Rei-chan habían valido la pena.

Así que, cuando vio como Rei-chan se acercaba decidido hacia ellos, sintió que el tiempo transcurría cada vez más lentamente. No estaba seguro de qué sería lo que sea que Rei-chan quisiera decirles, pero muy en el fondo, aún conservaba una esperanza, sabía que fuera lo que fuera, no podría ser sino bueno. Y lo era.

Porque cuando le dijo que se uniría al club de natación, una maravillosa emoción llenó su cuerpo, y cuando le pidió, finalmente, que se hiciera responsable de él, lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas para transmitirle toda esa felicidad.

Porque era feliz junto a Rei-chan, y quería demostrárselo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, sé que esto puede parecer que va un poco lento, pero es que no me gusta que dos personajes apenas se conozcan y ya estén follando duro contra el muro (?). Tengan paciencia, prometo que mejorará.<strong>

**Con mucho amor**

**~HiSu (?)**


	6. Drabble VI

****Disclaimer:**** El anime de Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita por una fan para el entretenimiento de otros fans, sin animo de lucro.

**Hoy es un día lluvioso.**

* * *

><p>En ese momento Nagisa estaba más que sorprendido.<p>

Y es que fue tan repentino que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar instantáneamente. Fue como un balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo, un balde de agradable y sorpresiva agua fría.

Primero fue un murmullo, casi imperceptible. Nagisa lo miró con detenimiento, algo en su postura lo hizo llenarse de una extraña inquietud. Su cuerpo inclinado, su mano izquierda sobre la nariz, sosteniendo las gafas que habían estado antes un poco caídas, su boca torcida en un extraño gesto que pretendía ser sonrisa y denotar seriedad al mismo tiempo. Nagisa estiró su brazo, que hacía visible la tensión en su ser, y acercó lentamente su mano hacia el hombro de su compañero. Antes de que ésta pudiera llegar, el cuerpo de Rei comenzó a temblar enérgicamente ¿Acaso estaba...?

—Rei-cha... —intentó llamarlo, pero fue interrumpido por una carcajada.

Rei-chan reía, y lo hacía de una manera en la que Nagisa pensaba no lo escucharía nunca, pero la escuchaba ahora.

Esa manera de reír lo hizo recordar la primera vez que vio a Rei. La tranquilidad que emanaba y la concentración en su rostro habían desaparecido casi por completo, pero aún podía ver en él algo de ese Rei.

—Rei-chan, eres increíble —dijo entre risas. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué el otro reía, pero le hacía feliz.

El Rei que parecía serio, el que reía a carcajadas, el que se esforzaba por aprender a nadar, el que se sonrojaba y sonreía como ahora. Eran todos tan fascinantes que quería conocerlos a fondo; y de alguna manera, todos y cada uno de ellos eran parte de su Rei-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>Amo la risa de Rei, es tan asdfghjklñ.<strong>

**Diría algo más, pero la lluvia me hace sentir extraña. Sólo tengo ganas de tirarme a la cama y no levantarme nunca. No sé, estoy algo depresiva.**

**Con mucho amor**

**~HiSu (?)**


	7. Drabble VII

****Disclaimer:**** El anime de Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita por una fan para el entretenimiento de otros fans, sin animo de lucro.

**Los amo tanto aunque no me dejen ni un review~.**

* * *

><p>Cuando Nagisa le dijo a Rei-chan que quería un helado, realmente no se esperaba que se ofreciera a comprarle uno.<p>

Pero ahí estaban, sentados en la mesa de la heladería intentando decidir si pedir fresa o chocolate. Se decidieron por ambos.

—No sabía que te gustara el helado, Rei-chan.

Rei pareció un poco sorprendido.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno... —respondió apenado —es que me daba la impresión de que eres ese tipo de personas a las que no les gusta ningún tipo de cosas dulces.

Nagisa llevo la mano a su nuca nerviosamente, se sentía estúpido por ponerse de esa manera ¿Qué pensaría Rei-chan de él?

Pero el otro, en cambio, sólo rió. No era una burla ni nada parecido, más bien era como si el chico disfrutara su compañía.

—Pero qué cosas dices, Nagisa-kun.

Nagisa rió con él, y entonces recordó la primera vez que almorzaron juntos. Su increíble seriedad, su manera cortante de responder, su mirada clavada en él, su rostro levemente sonrojado, su tímida sonrisa. Rei-chan realmente había cambiado desde aquel día, ahora era más abierto con sus sentimientos, se mostraba más relajado e incluso sonreía más a menudo. Era muy reconfortante pasar tiempo con él.

—Rei-chan, ¿vienes aquí a menudo?

—No realmente, antes venía todo el tiempo con mi hermano, pero hemos dejado de hacerlo.

—Pues, entonces hagámoslo de nuevo, podemos venir siempre que quieras, juntos.

El otro sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Eso era como una cita.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé qué hora será para ustedes cuando lean esto, pero aquí es de noche y aún es miércoles. Lamento si quedo un poco «flojo», pero ya saben, cosas de la vida que me mantienen ocupada.<strong>

**Con mucho amor**

**~HiSu (?)**


	8. Drabble VIII

****Disclaimer:**** El anime de Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita por una fan para el entretenimiento de otros fans, sin animo de lucro.

**Marco~ *Ahí es cuando ustedes dicen «Polo~»* (?)**

* * *

><p>Su sonrisa, su bello rostro, el brillo en sus ojos, su mirada de concentración, la manera en que reía cuando intentaba verse bien o se sonrojaba cuando le hacía cumplidos, esa hipnotizante costumbre que tenía de acomodarse las gafas.<p>

Todo él era perfecto.

Y Nagisa lo sabía perfectamente, lo sabía mejor que nadie en el mundo. Él, que lo había admirado en secreto desde que lo conoció, aún cuando no sabía su nombre; él, que le había insistido hasta el cansancio para que se uniera al club de natación; él, que lo acompañaba a diario en el viaje en tren, y que dormía en su hombro cuando estaba agotado —incluso a veces babeaba sobre él, pero eso no importaba—, él que pasaba cada momento al lado de Rei-chan. Cada momento admirándolo, contemplándolo, pensando en el.

Cada momento queriéndolo más, porque le era inevitable.

Y es que Nagisa siempre había sido consciente de que le gustaba Rei-chan, pero nunca se había parado a pensar cuánto; y ciertamente, no pensaba que pudiera llegar a tal magnitud.

Se había dado cuenta de qué tanto le gustaba Rei cuando se descubrió a sí mismo deseando que no se fuera del club de natación; pensando que estaría perdido sin él, que no quería que pasara tiempo con otras personas o que le gustara alguien más, que lo quería sólo para el.

Porque estaba realmente enamorado.

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas se están poniendo intensas (?). Bueno, ignórenme, estoy delirando.<strong>

**Con mucho amor**

**~HiSu (?)**


	9. Drabble IX

****Disclaimer:**** El anime de Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita por una fan para el entretenimiento de otros fans, sin animo de lucro.

**Hola, mis amados lectores :)**

* * *

><p><em> Diez metros. La adrenalina corriendo por tus venas. Veinte metros. Más rápido, cada vez más. Cuarenta metros. Dejando atrás al resto de los competidores. Vuelta. Sigue adelante, siempre adelante. Ochenta metros. Sólo un poco más, por el equipo. Diez más. Hazlo por Rei-chan, Nagisa, por Rei-chan.<em>

...

El duro tacto de la pared en contacto con su piel, frío en comparación con la palma de su mano; la repentina brisa que sacude sus cabellos, a pesar de encontrarse en un recinto cerrado; la sensación de que el tiempo se detiene, y por unos segundos lo único que existe en el mundo para Nagisa es él.

Él con su incomparable belleza, él con esa técnica tan cercana a la perfección, él con su porte impecable; él con su capacidad de hacerlo suspirar cada instante. Siempre era él, nadie más que él. Después de todo se trataba de Rei-chan, no deseaba que fuera nadie más.

¿Acaso estaba mal profesar tal clase de amor por su compañero de relevos? Ciertamente no lo sabía, pero tampoco importaba mucho, porque ¿cómo podría estar mal algo que lo hacía sentirse tan bien? ¿Cómo pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de error si cada momento vivido y cada pequeña acción le llenaban el alma? No quería encontrar respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, por ahora sólo quería seguir disfrutando de esa hermosa vista por un poco más de tiempo.

Él sólo quería nadar más junto a la persona que amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>No tengo ningún comentario, así que simplemente espero que tengan una buena semana.<strong>

**Con mucho amor**

**~Hisu (?)**


	10. Drabble X

****Disclaimer:**** El anime de Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita por una fan para el entretenimiento de otros fans, sin animo de lucro.

**Lo sé, lo sé. He fallado u.u**

* * *

><p>Nagisa estaba tan cansado que pensó que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. Los ojos se le cerraban por el sueño, los renglones parecían cambiar de lugar y las letras y números daban infinitas vueltas dentro de su cabeza. Ya no podía más, y apenas iban por el segundo tema.<p>

—Deberíamos descansar ya, Nagisa —escuchó decir a Rei-chan. Su voz era siempre tan reconfortante.

—Sí...

Rei le sonrió y Nagisa casi pudo sentir como le volvía el alma.

—Nagisa... —Al escuchar la manera en que decía su nombre sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¿quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche?

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Nagisa habría sido suficiente para iluminar los corazones de una ciudad completa, pero Rei la tenía toda sólo para él.

...

Tal vez había sido una mala idea, pero dormir en la misma cama que Rei-chan usando una de sus prendas, con tanta cercanía y respirando su aroma se sentía muy bien, tan bien que podría morir ahí mismo, y lo haría pronto si no recuperaba la cordura.

—Rei-chan —Lo observó con detenimiento, en su rostro se hacía presente el cansancio, pero seguía siendo tan bello como antes—, te amo —dijo finalmente.

Eran aquellas palabras impronunciables las que siempre ocupaban su mente, las que por tanto tiempo había querido que fueran escuchadas, y ahora sólo esperaba en silencio una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Rei sonrió en sueños, y Nagisa no supo si debía alegrarse por su sonrisa o enfadarse con él por no haberlo escuchado.

Pero qué más daba realmente, ya tendría tiempo para repetírselo cuando estuviera despierto, pensó mientras se acurrucaba cada vez más a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeno, lamento no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero hubo complicaciones y esas cosas aburridas de la vida. Prometo que se los compensaré, aún no sé cómo, pero lo haré.<strong>

**Con mucho amor**

**~HiSu (?)**


	11. Drabble XI

****Disclaimer:**** El anime de Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita por una fan para el entretenimiento de otros fans, sin animo de lucro.

**¡Hi-hi!**

* * *

><p>Observar los fuegos artificiales siempre era una grata experiencia, pero definitivamente lo que la convertía en algo inolvidable era hacerlo junto a la persona amada.<p>

Y Nagisa estaba seguro de que jamás olvidaría la noche que había pasado con Rei-chan.

Él simplemente había llegado de una manera repentina y con esa sonrisa suya tan característica le había dicho que tenía una misión especial superimportante y que tenía el deber de acompañarlo.

Nagisa, que era incapaz de negarle algo a Rei-chan, había sido arrastrado sin razón aparente a un pequeño festival local que se celebraba esa noche en honor a Dios sabrá qué deidad menor.

A pesar de su confusión inicial, se lo había pasado de maravilla. Rei se veía más alegre de lo normal y había intentado hacerlo reír varias veces, pero una vez se detuvieron a ver cómo comenzaban los fuegos artificiales, su semblante cambió.

—Me alegra que te hayas divertido. —Sonrió. Nagisa como respuesta sólo lo miró expectante—. Los últimos días has estado actuando extraño, así que quería alegrarte de alguna forma.

—Rei-chan...

Ahí bajo el cielo nocturno, a la luz de la luna y las pirotecnias, con el yukata* puesto y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, Rei parecía tan distante que Nagisa sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él.

Casi sin pensarlo, tomó su mano, y podría jurar que el corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele cuando Rei entrelazó sus dedos y sostuvo su mano con fuerza reforzando la unión.

* * *

><p><strong>*Un yukata es una vestimenta tradicional japonesa parecida a un kimono, pero más informal y se lleva en verano, por lo que es más ligera y fresca.<strong>

**No sé mucho sobre tradiciones y festivales japoneses, pero según tengo entendido en algunas regiones se celebran pequeños festivales en honor a deidades locales. Desconozco qué es exactamente lo que se hace o si se encienden fuegos artificiales, pero mi internet ha estado fallando mucho así que no tuve tiempo de investigarlo. Agradecería si alguien que esté mejor informado pudiera iluminarme respecto a ello.**

**Que tengan una buena semana :)**

**Con mucho amor**

**~HiSu (?)**


End file.
